Sister Nap?
by LindsayMesserFan98
Summary: C1 Danny on phone to Rose and Then she comes to new york and taken hostage with lindsay And Could lindsay lose Her baby From a gunshot? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Phone Call Chapter 1

danny was laying On his bed when lindsay was in work He was dropping of to sleep Then His phone rang and he ancerd it "Messer" He said Softerley "Hey Mr Messer My name is Rose Monroe " She said "mis Monroe What can i do for you " Danny Said sitting up on his bed "Well i was wondoring if this is the right Guy Do u know my sister Lindsay?"  
" Do you mean Lindsay Anne monroe - Messer" Danny Askd Rose "Yes thats her Do you know her? "  
" ye shes my wife We got married 2 munths before our 1 year old was born " Danny said when he smiled "Aw u got married thats so cute and a litle girl What is my little Niece's Name then Bro-inlaw " Rose smiled while saying it "Her name is Lucy Rose Messer i think lindsay chose rose after you she doesnt stop talking about her little sister "  
"Ahh Well thank you She always Liked the name Lydia aswell it means Beutey our father Called lindsay it all the time" "Well she did Wanted to call her Lydia But i wanted Lucy because i love the name "Danny said "Well Mr Messer You Are a very Lucky Man to have my sister And if u hert her i will kill you and deny it " "Ok Over purtective Sister " "I aint jokeing u .............Ye i am Sorry did i scare u if i did i will keep our brother away then "  
"Nah u didnt scare me im NYPD Gosh i aint scired When only when lindsay is singing Then im scaired it means shes in a happy= Mood" Danny said Laughing at same time "Ahahaha Ye she sings all time im like Lindsay why You singing ?" " Well its nice talking to you "  
"You to mr messer" "Oh please call me danny Or Dan "  
"Ok Dan Well i better go Tell Lindsay i will ring her after " "Sure Will " "Bye "  
"bye"

*Borth Hangs up*


	2. Honey, I'm home

Lindsay is home!

"Danny Hunny im home" Lindsay Messer Said Walking into the apartment And putting her key on her Side Tabble next to danny and her's Laptop and her Jacket up on the  
Rail And Putting her Bag down "Woohh ur home How was the shift ?" Danny said Walking upto Lindsay and putting his Arms around Her waist and Giving her a kiss on the  
Lips "It was alright " lindsay Went and walkd to theyr Kitchen to make A drink and somthing falls out her pocket Danny walks to pick it up and Lindsay was just staring

at danny While he looks at the Autosound" Linz please say ur ." He said looking up To lindsay She had a tear in her eye " Danny im sorry i was going to tell you today

" Danny rushed to lindsay and Put his Big hand on her flat Stomack And kisted her lips " Its ok Omg we are having a nuther baby" Danny said Putting Lindsay's Head  
in his chest "

That Night Danny and lindsay was sitting on theyr Chair Watching A movie with dannys arm around Lindsay with her head Leaning on Dannys sholder "Linz ur sister rang

today " Danny said "Oh Rose? " Lindsay said with danny Plaing with her Long brown Curly Hair " Ye She was Wondoring How you was i told her we was married and got a

lil girl Well Not just 1 now ay !" Danny said "Yeh Danny im KindOf Scired " Lindsay said "And me But dont worry im here With you Just remember that ok " He said

kissing her head " "yep I will i love you " "Love you to sweety " " I think its getting late we should be going to bed " Danny said Picking Lindsay up in his arms  
"Woooahh Watch it cowboy " Lindsay said Hoocking on to his neck "Sorry I love picking u up" Danny said Carrying lindsay to they'r bed room and then put her on They'r

dubble bed "Cowboy i carnt go to bed With out my Pjs " Lindsay said Sitting up on theyr bed " Ok hang on " Danny UpButtiond Lindsays Top and slipted a pj top on then

Slipted her Jeans off And put a pair of sexxy Pj Shorts on "Uh Tar Now ur turn Sexxy Ass" Lindsay Took Dannys Top Off And started to Kiss His chest "Ooe Thats how it

is going to be Montana " Danny said Pulling Lindsay back She Put her hands down To take off his belt and jeans "Yep " And Let them Fall Down She got out a pair of

Sexxy Boxer Pj bottems For him to put on "Ill be back now I gotta check on lucy " Lindsay Said " Ok Sexxy Ass" Danny said Slaping her Ass " Dont push it " .

Lucys Room .

Lindsay walkd into lucys room Silentley Not to wake Her 1 year old up she peepd Over her Cream Cot And saw Her Daughtor Lucy Sleeping Like a little princess "Good

night my little Princess Mommy Loves you " Lindsay said "Wuv You Mommy" Lindsays Eye Opend Wide "Omg did u just say ur first Word? "Mommy , Mommy mommy " "Danny get

in here now " "WOaahh Montana Wats rong?" "She said her first wird Lucy talkd " Lindsay Picking up theyr verry Sleepy Daughtor "Linz u should Let her sleep " Danny

said "DADDY!" lucy said "Lucy Messer well u just blew my Cotten Socks off " Danny said Smileing and Kistd Lucy on the head " Well lucy messer You better Get to sleep "  
"Dada Nwight" Danny Laughtd " Night Lucy " lindsay Kistd Lucy on the head and put her back in her crib "Night lil sweety Love you lots " Lindsay said Leaving Her room

And shutting the door Silentley Not to Wake her back up

Messer Bed room

"Wow my little girl Spoke im so Tired Im going to Bed" Lindsay Said Getting into bed  
"Ok night montana " Danny said getting in and putting His arm around her With his hand on her Flat Stumack "Night Danny"


End file.
